


Healing Process

by childoflightning



Series: just keep stumbling forward (baby im waiting for you) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Disabled Patton, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is a Researcher, Other, Patton is a Social Worker, Real Life, Repression, Roman is a Theater Director, Roman's Nicknames, Virgil has PTSD, Virgil has a Service Dog, Virgil is a Teacher, and probably unimportant, being an adult is hard, but good to know, is that a tag? it should be a tag, their jobs are oversimplified, tw: cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Life's just about perfect. Virgil is in a stable relationship with his three loving boyfriends, he just graduated from college, and he has a great job opportunity lined up. What could be better? But life can't just let him be happy, can it? God no; he just has to spiral.-Wounds heal in three steps. And as people always say, it gets worse before it gets better.-Or Virgil knows how to human at this point, but does he know how to adult?





	1. Inflammation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of intro including a cute domestic scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next main installment, hope you enjoy!  
> -  
> TW: Blood Mention, Negative Thinking, Cult Involvement  
> In Depth TW in End Notes

 

 

Fuck. Virgil was going to be late. He was going to be late and then he would get in trouble- on his first day nonetheless- and then probably fired. Could he even get fired? I mean it was technically a sort of internship right? Maybe they would just ask him to leave? But god the humiliation especially on the first day and what if the students hated him god what if the teacher hated him what if he was horrible at this and a complete failure like always and-

“Virgil, breathe honey,” Patton insisted, gently clasping one his hands from the seat next to him.

Right. Right, he needed to do that. Forgot about that.

He took a deep breathe and the room came back into focus. He was sitting at the table with his boyfriends. Trixie had jumped up and draped herself over his lap, letting out soft whines to alert him. Shit he had missed it. Thankfully at least, his boyfriends heard the alert.

Virgil took another deep breath in.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Thanks Pat,” he said with a smile.

“Whatcha thinking about Brad Pitt-iful?” Roman asked him.

“Just worried about the position,” he admitted. He grabbed his opposite elbows, ignoring Patton’s joke about sex positions. Trixie saw him grab his arms and nosed them apart. He fiddled with her fur instead.

“Virgil,” Logan said, “I understand that you’re worried about it. But you are ready for this. You’ve gone through every step you need to and you’re going to be a great teacher. Plus, this is just going to help guide you through that process.”

“But you don’t know I’ll be good,” Virgil protested. “You can’t know that, I haven’t started yet.”

“I believe in you,” Logan stated simply, “It’s time you believed in yourself.”

“Right, yeah. I can do this,” he said, trying to give himself the encouragement he needed. He looked up at his boyfriends and their smiling faces. He could do this. Right?

* * *

Virgil was not late by any means. Which was good, because it was one of many many many items on his list of Worries and Concerns about the day. In fact, he was probably earlier than need be. A lot earlier. But that was fine. Honestly he didn’t really care what time he arrived, as long as it wasn’t late. He was more than a little nervous, especially since his placement at this particular school had been on the later side, by, like, a lot, because the school he was supposed to be student teaching at apparently would not accept Trixie. And honestly, rather than fight it, which Virgil knew would be a long battle- even though they were legally in the wrong- and probably hold off his learning for months, he just asked if he could be transferred. They were more than willing to do it. But that original experience had definitely added to Virgil’s nerves. Another thing for the Worries and Concerns list.

Whatever. It was time to go.

He got out of his car and walked to the front office. Trixie followed at his side, leash loosely clipped to him as she walked in a perfect heel. She was in her regular purple harness with her two patches stating Service Dog: Do Not Separate From Handler and Stop: Do Not Pet; Do Not Distract. Some handlers chose to decorate their dogs more, especially with fun patches. Virgil remembered that Remy had a whole collection for Cha-Cha. But Virgil generally kept it simple and professional. He shook himself out of his thoughts and opened the door, walking to the desk in front.

“Hi,” he greeted, “I’m Virgil Torres. I’m a new student teacher.”

The women looked up at him and then down at his dog and frowned.

“Sir, there are no dogs in here,” she told him.

“She’s a service dog,” he said, mustering as much confidence as he could. At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed. Trixie was wearing a vest that literally announced her job.

“Oh, oh I’m so sorry I didn’t realize!” the woman cried, sounding immediately apologetic.

“It’s okay.” Virgil offered an attempt at a polite smile. Or what he hoped was a polite smile. With his luck and nerves it probably came out as a disturbed grimace.

“And you said you were a student teacher? You just go right over there.” She pointed at a desk further in the room. “Do you need any help?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he muttered, and continued further into the room. He stopped at the newest desk and the attendant looked up.

“Hello, I’m Virgil Torres. I’m the new student teacher,” he repeated.

The gentleman look up at him from the desk, scanning him over before taking note of Trixie.

“I’m sorry, you can’t have dogs on campus,” he said.

“She’s a service dog,” he said again. Seriously, could people not read? Wasn't this a school?

“Oh of course. Uh, Torres you said. Yes, room 247. Need any help finding it?”

“Uh, could you just point me in the right direction?” Virgil asked. The man nodded and smiled.

“It’s the first building on your left, the hallway closest to the entrance. Should just be a few doors down.”

“Awesome. Thank you,” Virgil said with a polite smile. The man gave one back. Virgil left to further explore the school.

He exited the office out the door the man indicated and looked for the building. Sure enough it was right in front of him. No chance of screwing up. So far, so good. And then the hall, right where it should be. A few doors down and yup, room 247. Virgil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before looking down at Trixie.

“Ready?” he asked.

The dog just looked at him. Almost as if urging him to just get on with it. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was empty except for one person. He held his breath and waited.

And nothing happened. Come on Virgil this wasn’t a freaking movie just get your ass inside and introduce yourself.

He stepped into the room. The noise of his footsteps echoed on the floor, causing the other person to turn and look at him. When she saw him she smiled.

“Hello,” she greeted, “You must be Virgil Torres. I’m Abigail Higashi.”

As she talked she slowly strolled over to where Virgil was standing near the door and offered her hand. Virgil took it and shook it politely.

“Uh, yes, hi. It’s nice to meet you,” he said, trying to muster his confidence.

She nodded at him and then turned to look at Trixie.

“And this must be your service dog, I was told she would be joining you.”

“Uh yes, her name is Trixie,” Virgil responded.

Ms. Higashi just nodded again and said nothing for a moment. Virgil shifted nervously.

“Okay,” she announced suddenly, “Let’s get started, we have some things to catch up on because of your transfer.”

“Right. Thank you for taking me Ms. Higashi, I really appreciate it.”

“Please call me Abigail.”

“Okay.”

“Well, first off,” she began, “Before we get into any of my stuff, what do I need to know about you?” she asked.

“Uh, I mean there’s not much to know. I have my bachelor's in English Literature and I’m working on my masters,” Virgil responded. He went still and shifted on his feet. Should he- He should. “Actually, what you probably need to know are a few things about me and Trixie. Uh, first off, don’t try to correct Trixie no matter what she’s doing. If she is doing something wrong, I will correct her. If there is some reason a need for more help than Trixie can provide, or if I ask for it, she will come and bring you or someone else to me. Otherwise do no step in or fetch additional help. Uh, don’t pet her or distract her. That’s pretty much it. Oh, and she’ll just be by my side or sit in the corner to keep out of the way,” he explained.

Abigail nodded slowly taking in all of the information. Shit was that too much? Maybe he shouldn’t have explained all at once and just, he didn’t know, done it differently, god-

“Okay,” she replied, seemingly unbothered by his spiel, “Now, let’s get started on what you’ll be doing.” She took a few steps further into the room and Virgil followed her.

“I’ve set up a desk for you,” she said gesturing to the table in the back, “A lot of what you’ll be doing is watching me teach and grading work during class time. Outside of class, most of the work will be discussing techniques, assisting me with planning lessons, and grading more papers. Not too exciting I’m afraid. As we get further along in the year, if you seem to be doing well, you’ll also get the chance to teach a few classes and if a sub is ever needed you will be able to fill in. No promises though, that’s only if I feel like you are ready.”

“Right,” Virgil said with a nod.

She smiled, “Good. Now of course, since it’s the first day of school, I don’t have anything for you to do yet. So just take a seat and get comfortable or explore the class. I’m just prepping a get to know you game.”

Virgil nodded and took a seat at his desk, too anxious to explore. Holy shit this was it. This was his path to becoming a teacher. He really hoped he didn’t fuck it all up.

He got lost in his own thoughts- honestly not a hard thing for him to do- only being brought back to the present by the ringing of the school’s bell. He jumped a little at the noise, Trixie turning to watch him carefully. Seconds later students started to file in. And wow were they young. Virgil was fifteen when he started high school and honestly- most of that year was not focused on school. He forgot how childish younger teenagers looked. Many of them still had rounded faces that had just started to become speckled with acne. More than one student had body parts whose length didn't match the others, obviously between growth spurts. The kids talked quietly, their voices cracking and breaking. Wow they were pretty much babies.

The next he knew he heard a kid cussing out his phone and he remembered where he was.

The second bell rang.

“Hello, please take your seats,” Abigail called from the front, “The seating chart is on the board.”

The kids slowly figured out where they were supposed to be sitting. Abigail waited at her desk as they settled. When they had been seated she cleared her throat. It got pretty much zero response. Undeterred she started to speak.

“Class, class, you're attention please,” she called, finally gaining looks from the majority of the room, “hello everyone. I'm Ms. Higashi. This is English Literature, so if you're in the wrong class well, now you know.” No one moved. “Okay, good. Now this year I will have a student teacher with me, Mr. Torres. Please give him the respect he deserves. Or at least, don't scare him off too quickly. Let's ease him into things, yes?”

The entire class turned to stare at him, many eyeing his dog. A few students noted the vest and spent half their time looking directly at it, or purposely avoiding looking anywhere near it. Virgil just tried to smile and gave a little wave.

“Okay!” Abigail said, regaining the classes attention, “Today we will first play a get to know you game, and the read over the syllabus for this year.”

The class shared unamused glances.

“I know, it's not great, but it helps me learn everyone's names. Here's how it works-”

Virgil slowly let the voices drone in the background as he slowly surveyed the class, taking note of each student, each desk, each nook, each binder.

Maybe he could actually make this work. He went home with a smile that day.

* * *

“V, your home,” Roman called cheerfully when Virgil opened the door in the afternoon. Virgil just stared at his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Virgil asked.

“Nah, half day,” Roman said with a slight shake of us head, “Well? How was it?”

Virgil shrugged.

“I think good,” he replied, “I mean, it went fine, and I think this could work out but I mean I don’t…” he trailed off, more than aware he was following a familiar rabbit hole to self doubt. He straightened his shoulders. “I think it went well,” he announced to Roman.

Roman grinned brightly, and Virgil provided a smile back.

“That’s awesome,” Roman told him. Virgil bounced a little on his toes and nodded.

“I want to hear all about, but uh, do you want to wait until dinner when Pat and Lo are home?” Roman offered.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Virgil agreed with a nod. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. “Speaking of, we should probably start cooking. What are you thinking for dinner?”

Roman hummed and looked away. He walked quickly into the kitchen to check the pantry.

“Stir Fry,” he offered after a minute, “We have everything we need for it.”

“That sounds great,” Virgil agreed with a smile. He moved to join him in the kitchen and the two started to pull out ingredients. Virgil enjoyed cooking with Roman. Roman, while generally loud, was generally more calm when in the kitchen, and Virgil often insecure, was more confident and assured in his cooking skill. It made for a bit of a backward scenario. It was nice.

“How was your day?” Virgil asked as he started to chop the vegetables. Roman came up beside him and took a carrot.

“Eh,” he said with a shrug, “Were working on staging right now and we can't seem to get it down.”

“Hmm,” Virgil said sympathetically.

“But on the other hand, the director is thinking of bumping me up co-director for our next production.”

“Holy shit! Seriously? Already?” Virgil asked. He looked up at Roman, pride welling up inside him. Roman ducked his head, in an unusual side of modesty.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “It’s pretty cool.”

“Uh, yeah it is!” Virgil excitedly agreed, “Good for you.”

“Thanks,” Roman said, placing a hand on Virgil’s waist. Virgil jumped a bit at the contact.

“You good?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded. Roman leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was sweet but short and they soon went back to chopping vegetables for stir fry.

“Oh shit,” Roman suddenly said.

Virgil’s head shot up and he frantically turned to his boyfriend, afraid he had cut himself with the knife.

“Roman are you-”

Blood was pooling out of the dead meat. Roman hadn’t sliced his hand open, no he had sliced into the chicken breast instead, only to rupture a vein. It didn’t leak that much blood, but the sight of the meat with a burst vein made Virgil sick. Oh god he remembered cutting into all sorts of animals and watching the cult collect their blood and hang their bodies. Humans included.

Virgil tried to steady his breathing, hands placed on the counter. Trixie pawed at him and let out a whine. He dropped to the floor and let her cover him with her weight, breathing in her scent, focusing on his breathing.

After a moment, Roman joined him at his side.

“Hey,” Roman offered, “I cleaned it all up. How you doing.”

“Good,” Virgil said, breathe mostly back, “Just, uh more of a shock really. I was expecting to see you bleeding cursing up a storm. But uhm, the uh, dead meat and the blood, uh together,” Virgil took a deep breathe and shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair and took another deep, filling breathe. He waved Trixie off him. Roman then stood and reached down to offer him a hand up. Virgil graciously took it.

The counter was clean, free of blood, but still holding the chicken breast.

“I just cut a bit to high,” Roman explained, “The chicken itself is fine to eat. Uh, are you still okay with that?” Roman asked.

Virgil looked back on how much Roman had changed. Roman had gone from ignoring Virgil’s triggers to not understanding the triggers to being conscientious of his triggers to helping guide him through his triggers. Moments like these made Virgil realized how much he had changed.

“I’m okay,” Virgil promised, “Just startled me.”

He went back to cutting the vegetables. Roman just shrugged and continued to cut the meat. Trixie sat close by, keeping a slightly closer watch then usual.

Soon enough, all the prep was finished, and they threw it in the wok. It happened to be pretty perfect timing considering Logan walked in right about then.

“It smells good,” he commented as he entered the kitchen. He gave both of his boyfriends quick kisses before moving toward the shower. Just as he exited Patton himself entered. Patton looked a bit more worse for the wear. He was leaning on his cane significantly more than this morning, and his face was drawn tight. Roman when seeing this, rushed over to help their boyfriend to their couch. Virgil started tea.

“Have you taken your pain meds?” Virgil asked, as he stood on tiptoes to grab the tea from one of the taller shelves.

“Yeah,” Patton grimaced, “Took it when the pain flared up this afternoon.”

Virgil finished making the tea, and joined Patton on the couch, handing him the warm drink. Roman switched places with him, tending to dinner so that it wouldn’t burn.

“Thanks,” Patton said thankfully, taking the tea.

Virgil pressed a kiss into Patton’s hair.

“Anytime,” he said.

Now that all four of them were home and dinner was being made, everything fell into place. Minutes later all four of them were seated at their table and serving portions onto their plate.

“Virgil, how did today go?” Logan asked.

“Yeah!” Patton agreed, a smile growing under the previous grimace.

Virgil smiled and ducked his head.

“I think it went well,” he said, “no major problems with Trixie or anything, and like, no one killed me on my first day or swore me out or I dunno, so I think okay. And the person I’m training under, Abigail seems nice,” he explained with a smile. The other three offered smiles in return.

“That’s awesome,” Patton told him, “You’re gonna be great at this,” he insisted. Virgil blushed a bit and ducked his head.

“Thanks Pat,” he muttered, playing with his food.

“So what did you do?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, tell us more,” Roman agreed.

Virgil smiled and looked back up at their glowing faces.

“Okay, well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Depth TW: Blood Mention (a chicken vein is cut during cooking process, Virgil is reminded of the cult dissecting animals and humans), Negative Thinking (Virgil is often thinking negative), Cult Involvement (Virgil was kidnapped and forced into a cult as a child)  
> -  
> Hope y'all liked it. I'm proud of this three section story. It's shorter than the last major installment, but still impactful. Let me know what you think! Please be polite!  
> -childoflightning


	2. Proliferation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil starts to settle in with his new job. And for the most part its great. Right? There's nothing to complain about. And when his past trauma also starts to creep up, well that doesn't mean anything, right? He's fine. He's fine. He's gunna be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGERS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> TW: Holocaust, Self-Harm (past and present), Suicidal Tendencies/Thoughts/Idealization (past and present), PTSD and related trauma, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Dissociation, Scars, Vomit, Trauma Cycles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms  
> IN DEPTH TW IN END NOTES

The weeks started to pass for Virgil. He was kept busy with a variety of work, and had ended up keeping a large book full of notes. Best of all, he was genuinely enjoying his work. The grading could be tedious at time, but he often got to grade student writing, which was always interesting to read. Which was exactly what he was doing now, grading student poetry. He took pleasure in it. Well he did, until he stumbled across a particular poem.

“Uh, Abigail,” he said from his desk. She looked up and the two met eyes. “I’m a bit concerned about this poem,” he admitted. Abigail just frowned.

“Concerned?” her eyes nit together, seemingly looking for an answer. He nodded and stood, walking to join her at her own desk. He set down the poem.

She read over it and turned to him.

“And the problem is?” she asked.

“Well, it’s just that the poem references a lot of pain and suffering and a feeling of giving up. I’m concerned about the student’s wellbeing. It sounds like they might be depressed to me. I just- I want to make sure he’s getting the help he needs.”

She frowned and looked back over the paper.

“I don’t see it,” she admitted, “I mean, they were encouraged to be creative.”

“I just- I mean, I’ve had experience in this area and-”

“If you think it’s a concern, we can talk to him,” she decided, “I’ll ask him to stay after last class.”

Virgil nodded and went to return to his desk.

“Hey, Virgil,” she commented.

He turned back to look at her.

“You did good. You’re going to do just fine here.”

* * *

 

The next day he got to sit in on the conversation Abigail had with the student concerning the paper. The kid had deflected and hung his head, subtly attempted to pull down his sleeves on his jacket, even though his wrists were already covered. They made sure he saw the mental health counselor in the front office.

“Virgil, you did good. You really helped that kid,” Abigail said later that afternoon as they were both packing up.

“Yeah, thanks,” was all Virgil mumbled in response.

Abigail may of said he had done good, but he didn't feel good. All he could think about was the kid and the scars littering his wrists and what pain he had to have been going through to do that. Virgil rubbed his own wrist in sympathy. His scars were much older, and went the other direction, but they still weighed on his life heavily. Especially the pain that had caused him to create them in the first place. He grabbed his elbows and hugged his arms to his chest. Trixie let out a whine at the movement and went to nudge his arms. He undid his grip and started to pet her.

Sure, he may of seen that the kid was self harming. And yeah, he reported it, which was all he could do. And he could continue to support the student and keep an eye on him.

But people had done that for him. And he still ended up in the hospital. The kid might not be so lucky. Virgil knew how easily he could end up in a body bag instead.

He gulped and let out a sigh.

It wasn't enough.

He wasn't enough.

* * *

He explained his dilemma to his boyfriends that night.

“I don't know what to do,” he admitted as the four of them got ready for bed.

Roman slid behind him on his way to the sink, gently brushing his lips into his hair as he passed.

“It seems like you did all you could,” Roman rationalized as he reached for his toothbrush.

“Yeah,” Patton agreed, “Virgil what you did was really great. The student is now able to get help.”

“Yeah but school counselors can't always do much.”

“Virgil,” Logan pitched in, “You did you're part. It's not your responsibility to watch every aspect of the child. You did more than enough. And yes, he may not get the help he needs, but you provided him with the resources to get that help. It's now others responsibility to follow through. Plus, you can always check up on him.”

“I know. I know,” Virgil said with a sigh as he reached for a tube on the counter. He twisted it opened and squeezed a bit of the gel out onto his hands. He looked down at his wrists, staring at his own scars, before rubbing the gel onto them. After years and years of using the scar removal gel, they were finally starting to fade.

“It just doesn't feel like enough,” he tried to explain. It never did.

* * *

The one positive that seemed to come out of the whole _situation_ was that Abigail started to trust him more. He got to lead reading group discussions and plan his own lessons.

This new work was welcome, in fact he loved it. Virgil couldn’t help but think he had made the third best decision of his life, following just after his decision to live and his decision to start his relationship with his boyfriends.

But the new work also meant more stress. More stress that Virgil could of course handle. It’s just, some days it was rough. Constant grading kept him busy and he was always questioning whether he was doing his job right, or well enough, or or or.

Then came the unit on The Holocaust. Or, more specifically, the intense discussions of people, kids even, being taken from their families and being forced into prison cells and made into slaves. It wasn’t the same. But quite a few ideas hit a bit too close to home for Virgil’s liking. More and more often he’d go home and take an hour to himself just to calm down. He could feel his anxiety levels rising and his triggers worsening again. But he couldn’t help it. And he didn’t want to bug his boyfriends with it. Because it was such a stupid thing, almost having a panic attack over a ninth grade classes study subject. This led to the only perk- he was always the first home, meaning boyfriends suspected nothing. Not there was anything to suspect. Just Virgil being pathetic as always.

The issue with this pattern of coming home only to collapse on the floor the next moment and struggle to breathe was that the time he took to calm himself down cut into the time he was supposed to be putting into planning lessons or grading papers. In result, he got behind on his work, which just made him more anxious and more likely to panic. He would then have to spend more time working on just calming himself down to even get to work. It was a brutal cycle.

That day had been particularly rough. They had played a short video on the release of prisoners from the concentration camps, and the fear in people’s eyes was just too familiar to Virgil. When he finally stumbled home, he went straight to the bathroom to throw up. As he retched out his guts a knock came on the door.

“Virgil?” a soft voice called, “Are you okay?”

Virgil stood quickly, flushing the toilet and rinsing out his mouth before opening the door. Logan stood on the other side, along with Trixie who he must of shut out. Logan himself was shifting from foot to foot with his arms crossed, staring at a spot just above Virgil’s chin.

“Are you okay?” he asked again.

“Fine,” Virgil insisted.

Logan frowned at the comment.

“Let me rephrase,” Logan stated, “You are not okay, I heard you throwing up. What’s wrong?”

Virgil sighed and pushed past the other boy, making his way into the living room. He flopped on the couch, Trixie settling by his feet.

“I’m fine Logan.”

Logan clenched his fists and his jaw tightened.

“No you’re not,” he insisted, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m just a bit sick,” Virgil lied. Logan immediately relaxed at the admission.

“Oh, okay” he said, “I’ll make soup,” he added before leaving for the kitchen. Virgil sighed and tried to close his eyes and rest. But all he could see in the dark were the members of the cult that had taken him. He groaned in annoyance but accepted the fact that we would not be getting any rest.

* * *

That night, all three of his boyfriends comforted him, all hoping that he would not get any more sick. Virgil felt a bit guilty for lying, but they would have been more worried about him if he had told the truth as well. So it wasn't a big deal. Right?

Plus, Roman had his new directing opportunity, and Patton’s job was demanding, and Logan was always helping him. Virgil could do this on his own. It was just a bit of an extra bit of a mental strain. He'd adjust and be okay. Right?

* * *

Soon enough six weeks seemed to fly by. A week turned into two weeks which turned into a month which turned into the upcoming holidays. It also meant that Virgil was given a chance to teach his first class. With Abigail out, she had decided that he had enough experience to teach a days worth of class instead of hiring a sub. Virgil went to bed that night excited but slightly frantic. It was amazing that he was being offered this opportunity, especially this early, but it also meant that he had less experience. What if he fucked up?

No, come on Virgil that’s negative thinking, it’s going to be fine, right?

* * *

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. It covered the room leading to a doorway. He was being dragged against his will, following the trail of blood. He screamed and cried for his parents. He didn't know where he was. Rough hands threw open the door and then threw him inside. He fell wildly down a staircase, trying to catch his balance. He felt the wetness beneath his body and could spell the metal. He was covered in the sticky substance. Eventually he stilled, unable to fall down anymore stairs as he had reached the bottom. He lifted up his battered body and held back a sob, looking desperately for some form of light. He searched for who knows how long before finally stumbling across a tool that seemed to be a lantern. He flicked what he hoped was a button and light burst from the container. He expected to be happy and feel safe at the addition of the light, but now he could see the bodies. Tons of them, hanging from the ceilings, gutted like animals. Virgil screamed._

Virgil woke up screaming and felt a hand reach out for his. He moved violently back, falling down and off of something. Oh god, the bodies were everywhere. A heavy weight fell on top of him and he tried to scramble backwards. Had one of the bodies fallen on him? A tongue started to lick his neck and face. Uh, dead people couldn’t lick. Or move. What the hell was going on?

“Hey Virgil,” a voice said from in front of Virgil. Suddenly the lights flicked on. There was no bodies. Or well, there were bodies, but none of them were dead.

“V,” the voice said again from in front of him, “It’s Logan. You had a nightmare. You’re safe.”

Virgil let his eyes dart around the room widely. One figure stood off to his left, by the light switch. Another sat on the bed, and the third, Logan, whoever that was, was sitting in front of him about seven feet away.

“Logan?” Why did he feel like he should know that name?

The man in front of him nodded, “Yeah its me,” he said, “Pat’s on the bed and Roman turned on the lights.”

Virgil glanced back at the two figures, taking particular notice of the one by the light switch. The light switch that was right by the door. They were blocking him, trapping him in.

“Let me go,” he demanded. Logan followed his gaze to the door and then to the boy that was named Roman.

“Roman will move away from the door,” Logan said, “But I need you to promise that you won’t run away,” he insisted.

Virgil just took a few deep heavy breaths. Who were these people? Were they here to kidnap him again? He could almost hear the ritualistic chanting around him.

“I’ll do what I want,” he snarled back.

A figure whined from on top of him. What? Virgil looked down. On top of him was a dog. When did he get a dog? Whose dog was this? What was- oh oh it was Trixie. It was Trixie and he was safe and he was at home and he was in his room and oh, these were his boyfriends, the four strangers were his boyfriends, shit. He struggled to take a deep breath. Logan said something from in front of him and then Roman was stepping away from the door.

“You with us Virge?” Pat asked from his position on their bed. Virgil nodded.

“Yeah,” he insisted, “I’m good.”

He scrubbed a hand roughly over his face.

“Can we touch you?” Roman asked from in front of him.

“Uh, give me a minute,” Virgil replied.

“Of course,” Logan offered.

For a few minutes Virgil just focused on taking deep breaths. He thread his fingers through Trixie’s hair and worked on grounding himself. It was okay. He was safe. All of that was in the past.

After a minute he nodded and spoke up.

“You can uh, touch me now,” Virgil permitted.

Logan was the first to reach his side, movements slow but sure, giving Virgil time to refuse if he wanted to. Virgil didn’t back away and let his boyfriend pull him close. At that point Roman and Patton took that as a cue that they could join. All at once the four of them were sitting on the floor hugging one another tightly.

“I like this,” Patton whispered. “It’s a boyfriend sandwich!”

Virgil snorted and leaned into the embrace. His boyfriends’ arms were warm, and the pressure was grounding, He breathed in, smelling the mixture of pine from Logan, paint from Roman, and flowers from Patton. This was bliss.

It was surprisingly Patton himself who broke the embrace.

“Uh, guys,” he commented, “I love the three of you, but Virgil, honey, you probably do need to get some more sleep for tomorrow. You up for trying to go back to bed?”

Virgil’s blood drained out of his face.

“Oh, shit, I’m teaching tomorrow,” Virgil realized. His breathing hitched.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay V, take some deep breaths,” Logan encouraged as he clasped the other boy’s hands. Virgil took a deep breathe in in attempts to get his breathing back under control. God, he was already going to be struggling tomorrow because this was all brand new to him and now he wasn’t going to get that much sleep and he wouldn’t be able to focus and he would fail and everything was going to go wrong and his boyfriends would break up with him because he was useless and-

“Virgil, breathe,” Logan insisted.

Virgil gasped and was brought back to the moment. Right, breathing was a thing. He tuned his ears to Logan’s counting and slowly started to calm down. Eventually he spoke up.

“Yeah, let’s try to head back to bed,” he agreed. Patton frowned and the other two didn’t look happy, but they tumbled back into bed anyways. Virgil slept restlessly for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Virgil woke up groggy. He hadn’t slept well and he could feel it. His body groaned in complaint as he rolled out of bed. Patton was also muttering curses besides him as Logan just stood up and began to get dressed. Roman, was of course, already awake, and probably in the kitchen. Virgil wouldn’t have thought Roman to be a morning person, but his first prayer of the day was at dawn, so he hadn’t ever been anything but a morning person. Virgil himself stumbled into the bathroom and reached to turn on the shower. He turned the heat all the way up in hopes that it would heat up faster that way. Eventually, when he could see the steam rising, he jumped in. But he hadn't expected the amount of heat it would put off. When the scalding water touched his skin he yelped and jumped out before falling to the floor.

_The water was boiling hot. Most certainly hot enough to burn him. That was the point. He was called forward and refused to move. Eventually he was just shoved forward and the boiling water was poured over him. Wherever it touched his skin was burned red. And he screamed._

When he came back to his senses he was naked, cold, and wet. A towel hand been thrown over him and Trixie was half on him, fur damp. The faces of two of his boyfriends peered down at him.

“Virge, you back with us?” Roman asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed. His breathing was uneven, but deep.

“Maybe you should take the day off,” Logan suggested, “You had a rough night and morning.”

Virgil shot up, both his towel and dog falling off of him.

“What! No! I can’t I have to show that I can do this-” he protested, breathing thick. If he couldn’t do this what was he even worth. No one would even like him and he would be all alone and everyone would leave him like always like his mom did and his dad was just stuck with him stuck with him like his boyfriends were-

“Virgil, you’re spiraling again,” Logan pointed out, cutting into the others train of thought.

“No, I’m not,” he protested, pushing past both of them and back into the bedroom. The two followed him, but he ignored them, instead opting to get dressed.

“Virgil,” Roman said firmly, “We’re worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Virgil rebuffed.

“You might be,” Logan agreed, “But we are worried. And to us it seems like you’re spiraling.”

Virgil turned to face them with a huff.

“I appreciate your concern,” he told the two of them, “But I am fine. I need to get to work. Bye.”

“We love you,” Roman said, “Patton too, he just had to leave for work.”

Virgil nodded and left, wanting to just get the day over with.

* * *

 

He didn't do well. He knew that. He stuttered through the lesson and forgot to go over the most recent quiz with the students. He was a mess and couldn't concentrate, mind flickering between present and past. Trixie stayed right in him practically the whole day, cueing. For the most part Virgil ignored her.

Finally, finally, he collapsed at home, giving himself the chance to review the day in his head.

God he had fucked up. Abigail was never going to give him the chance to teach a class again. She might not even allow him to help with planning with how bad he had done. The students probably hated him too. Abigail certainly would. Plus, when his boyfriends found out they would be so disappointed in him. God, they were right, he was such a fucking failure. And with those thoughts in his head he cried himself to sleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGERS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
> IN DEPTH TW: Holocaust (mention of teachings in school), Self-Harm (past and present) (a student self harms, Virgil relates to his own experience), Suicidal Tendencies/Thoughts/Idealization (past and present)(a student self harms, Virgil relates to his own experience) , PTSD and related trauma (Virgil experiences a variety of these issues), Nightmares (Virgil has a nightmare of the time he spent in a cult), Panic Attacks (Virgil has multiple), Dissociation (Virgil dissociates after his nightmare), Scars (Virgil mentions his scars as well as others- scars are the result of self-harm), Vomit (During a panic attack, Virgil throws up), Trauma Cycles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms (Virgil pushes away and denies help)  
> -  
> Many apologies for the lateness of this. I've been dealing with an abundance of family issues. The next and final chapter should be out sooner. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought. Thank you and please be polite.  
> ~childoflightning


	3. Maturation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil attempts to get his shit together with his amazing boyfriends and dog there to support him as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self-Hatred, Passive Thoughts of Suicide, Risk Assessment, PTSD and Surrounding Trauma  
> In Depth TW in End Notes

He woke to the slamming of the door and his instant reaction was to yelp and leap off the couch, tumbling onto the floor.

“Virge?” called a voice, tinged with worry. Patton.

“Here,” he called from the couch as he clammored back on. His body shook slightly at the shock. When he had sat back down, Trixie climbed on top of him.

Patton walked into the living room and around the couch to join him.

“You’ve been crying,” he noted as he carefully took a seat next to him.

“I fucked up,” Virgil admitted as he collapsed into Patton’s side, “I did horrible, and I completely forgot to go over the quiz with the students. And I almost had a fucking panic attack in the middle of class and stuttered over every single fucking word. And Abigail is going to be so disappointed in me and I’m such a fucking failure and oh god I should just fucking die- oh- oh- Shit-” Virgil swore, coming to an abrupt stopped.

“V?” Patton asked.

“I’m spiraling,” he admitted as he finally came to the realization.

Patton sighed from next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” his boyfriend agreed, “But that happens. We’ll figure that out in a minute. Right now I think you might just need to cuddle,” Patton suggested.

Virgil nodded and choked back a sob as Patton pulled him closer and kissed his hair.

The two stayed in that position as their other boyfriends slowly trickled back home. Logan joined them first, eventually followed by Roman. By the time Virgil was ready to talk they had formed a boyfriend pile on the couch. Trixie had been demoted to the floor. It was a simple, yet powerful moment with his partners. Virgil had never felt more loved.

Finally, he spoke up.

“You were right,” he admitted, “I’m spiraling.”

The room was quiet.

“We following the plan?” Roman asked.

Virgil sighed and swiped a hand through his hair, choosing to say nothing.

“Virgil, you know how to do this, even if it seems hard,” Logan commented. As always, he provided the voice of reason.

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed, “Uh, Roman, could you go grab it?”

Roman nodded and raced off in the direction of their bedroom. Virgil just curled up closer to his two remaining boyfriends. He knew what to do. And he knew he had a plan. But everything seemed just so hard.

Roman appeared quickly, sliding across the floor in his socks. The socks ended up sticking after a few feet, and he tripped as he tried to catch his balance, barely managing to stay upright. Virgil snorted slightly at the adorable sight. Roman then rushed back over to join them. What a dork.

“Here you go,” he said as he handed the piece of worn paper he carried in Virgil’s direction. The paper itself was decorated in cute baby animal stickers by Patton, adding a touch of color to the white sheet. Logan had also contributed by writing it all out in his perfect calligraphy under Virgil’s direction. Virgil smiled at the sight even if the items listed on paper itself wasn’t something to look forward too. It reminded him of his boyfriends, and even that little reminder could make him the happiest man in the world. Virgil took it and read it over.

1\. If in serious danger to self or others call  
Suicide Hotline  
1 (800) 273-8255  
Police  
911

He skimmed it before shooting straight to the next.

“Virgil,” Patton said softly, “You know we need to talk about it.”

He sighed and gripped the paper tighter. Slight creases formed across the page. He knew he did, but he didn’t want to.

“I’m not going to kill myself,” he promised, “I’m honestly not even feeling suicidal. Or any risk towards myself. Earlier I had a passive thought in the moment. But I’m not going to do anything.”

His boyfriends nodded.

“Okay, next,” Virgil said in a falsely cheery voice.

“V, we still got to finish the risk assessment. Do you think you pose harm to anyone else?” Patton asked, gentle as always.

It didn’t feel gentle though. It felt like a giant spotlight had been put on Virgil. Like his flaws were being amplified for the world to see. And his flaws were so much worse than most people’s.

“No,” he choked out, “No. I’m not- No. No.”

“Okay. It’s okay,” Roman replied, lifting a hand to rub his back carefully, “We believe you. We just have to ask.”

Virgil let out a sob.

“What are you thinking right now Virgil?” Logan probed gently.

“Shame,” he admitted with a whispers, “That- its- That I could actually be a risk and- and it scares me and makes me feel-”

He broke down in another sob.

“How can we help?” Logan offered.

Virgil shrugged.

“It’s just- I dunno. It’s not the important thing right now,” he brushed off.

He didn’t have to look at his boyfriends faces to know that they were frowning at him. Regardless, they let him move on.

2\. Call Picani  
Leave a message to schedule an appointment if he isn’t available.

At the reading of the second item on the agenda, Virgil pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts to find the number. Virgil used to have it memorized, but nowadays he didn’t see Picani nearly enough to warrant memorization. He clicked the call button when he finally found the right number.

As expected, he got the after hours tone, and Virgil quickly left a message explaining the situation before hanging up. If he didn't get a response by tomorrow afternoon, he would give a call back. He set a reminder in his phone, knowing that he would otherwise forget, and then turned back to the list.

3\. If in a healthy place to do so, identify the cause of the spiral and talk to a safe and close person about it (Patton, Logan, Roman, Dad). Have Trixie with you.

“You okay to talk?” Patton asked him.

Virgil nodded and unraveled his body a little.

“I don’t really know what caused me to spiral,” he admitted, fingers tapping on his thigh. “Life has been good, really good, I’m just, I dunno, stressed for some reason,” he explained. As he explained, he did his best to avoid eye contact with the three of them, afraid he would burst back into tears if he looked them straight on. He didn’t want to see their, or his, pain and worry.

“Could it possibly be the fact that you’re working on teaching now? To me it seems like you started to slowly spiral ever since you began,” Logan offered. Virgil shook his head fiercely.

“It can’t be that,” he protested, “I’m really enjoying it. Well, I was until I fucked everything up today.”

“We’ll come back to that second part,” Logan said with a sigh, “But, Virgil, you can enjoy your job and still be stressed out by it. And you not acknowledging that stress just means that you ignore the stress and don’t deal with it in healthy ways. The stress just builds and builds until you can’t handle it anymore. And then you spiral. You know this.”

Virgil nodded slowly at the comments and thought about the past few months.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “You’re probably right.” He let out a deep sigh, much too heavy for someone of his age. “I spiraled because of the stress. Because I didn't recognize and handle my stress well. The whole teaching thing really is stressing me out. It’s a whole new experience and so much to learn. And I feel like I have to perform at the best possible standard, and if I don’t, that means I’ve failed.”

At the admittance, Virgil looked back to his paper guide.

4\. Inform and explain to anyone who needs to be notified of the situation (ie. work, Dad, teachers, friends). Do this with Trixie and a supportive person present.

“I should probably let Abigail know what’s going on,” Virgil admitted.

All three of his boyfriends nodded. Virgil sighed at their unanimous decision. He then let out a loud groan.

“What’s the problem?” Patton asked, so sincere that Virgil would never think he was anything but the most perfect and truthful human being to exist.

“I don’t want to,” Virgil complained. He tried to pout and brush it off as a childish action, but really the idea of telling her terrified him.

“The truth?” Logan requested with a huff. Virgil sighed. And there was Logan, always there to keep him in check and honest with himself.

“I’m anxious,” Virgil whispered, “What if she’s mad at me?”

“She might be,” Roman agreed, “but that’s not the point. The point is that you are taking care of yourself and doing what you need to do for you. And if she is mad, we can deal with that next. It's going to be okay, just take it one step at a time.” And of course, Roman, there to chime in with self love like always. God, couldn’t he just let Virgil hate himself in peace.

Virgil groaned but still hesitated.

“Any other reason?” Roman pressed.

Virgil hung his head. There was, but-

Roman just gave him a look.

“I’m embarrassed,” he admitted, “Like, I know she’s a nice person. And she knows I have a service dog, but I don’t- she- it’s just-” he cut himself off with a frustrated sigh.

“Virgil, you have PTSD, the triggers and reactions you have in response to that are completely understandable a-”

“I know, I know,” he huffed as he cut Patton off, “I’m just. Like I’m an adult. I should be able to function. I shouldn’t have these issues. I should just-” he stopped talking abruptly with an angry shake of his head. He knew he wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how to put the fire hot hatred and shame inside of him into words.

He looked over to see Logan typing something into his phone.

“What are you writing?” Virgil asked.

“A list of things for you to talk to Picani about,” Logan replied promptly. “The current items are: spiraling thoughts, thinking errors, overgeneralizing, fear of failure, and, in all caps, SHAME.”

Virgul huffed out his attempt at a mini laugh.

The room went quiet.

Apparently hating yourself wasn’t all that funny. Just Virgil’s luck.

“Soooo,” Roman broached eventually, “Are you going to talk to Abigail, or?”

“I will,” he agreed, “but in person. Tomorrow.”

Back to list.

5\. Use any immediate coping skills or habits to focus on recovery in the moment.  
Ideas: Journal, spend time with boyfriends, cook a meal, listen to music or a podcast, spend time with Trixie.

“Uh, could we maybe do something together?” Virgil asked, “I think I want company. Unless any of you are busy, then I totally understand, I mean all of you have work you don’t have to take care of me whenever I break down god I’m a fucking wreck-”

“Virgil,” Roman cut in gently, “This is what we're talking about. Those thought patterns aren’t healthy.”

Virgil took a shuddering breathe and pet his dog. At the attention, Trixie shuffled further on to his lap, trying her very best to ground and comfort him.

“Right,” he said as he ducked his head, “Uh, okay. I’d like to spend time with you if you’re available. But I’ll also be okay if you can’t all. But uh, I’d really like at least one of your company if possible.”

The three exchanged looks.

“I can,” Roman piped up.

“Me too,” Patton agreed.

“I have to go over some paperwork,” Logan admitted, “but I can be in the same room if you’d like that.” Virgil smiled a bit at the thought.

“Uh yeah,” he admitted, “I would like that Logan.”

Logan nodded and stood to leave the room, presumably grabbing the papers he had mentioned.

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Roman asked.

Virgil stilled. Shit he hadn’t thought of that. There was so many options. God were they expecting him to choose something? What if he chose wrong?

Just then, a steadying hand dropped on his shoulder. It said something about the trust he had in his boyfriends that he calmed almost immediately at the unknown touch.

“Breathe Virgil,” Patton reminded him. Virgil did as instructed, struggling to breathe evenly. But the idea of having to chose something started to overwhelm him.

“Hey, c’mon Jason Toddler, talk to us,” Roman encouraged as he lifted a hand to gently rub Virgil’s back.

“I... have to- choose. So many... choices,” Virgil got out between increasingly fewer and harsher breaths. God he was so stupid, he couldn’t even make his own choices. But he always chose wrong he didn’t want to choose wrong and then be hurt. Oh god no.

Trixie nudged into him, pulling back his attention to the present. He thread his hands through her fur and turned his attention back to his boyfriends.

“Do you want us to choose a few things to do?” Patton offered, “And then you can pick from there?”

That sounded a lot better.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a slight nod.

“Awesome,” Patton said with a smile, “What to do, what to do…” he trailed off with a hum.

“We could play a game?” Roman offered, “Or watch a movie?”

“Or go to the park? Uh, or maybe do a craft?” Patton pitched in.

Virgil thought about the ideas. Park was out- that involved other people. Game and craft both sounded good but he honestly didn’t think he had enough energy to focus on even those simple things. Which left watching a movie. But watching a movies had so many problems because it had so many choices. And what if he chose wrong? He didn’t want to choose something the others didn’t like. Especially after his boyfriends had been so sweet to him.

“What are you thinking Virgil?” Logan asked from his place at the coffee table.

“Well, uh, a movie sounds nice?” Virgil offered.

“But?” Logan prompted.

“There’s a lot of them,” Virgil mumbled, almost wishing his boyfriends would miss the quiet noise, “Don’t want to choose wrong.”

“Well, you did awesome choosing to watch a movie!” Patton encouraged.

“Yeah,” Roman agreed, “So maybe we can choose the movie? Or you can. It doesn’t have to be something we like. We won’t care.” Patton nodded in agreement with Roman.

Virgil could choose the movie, but no, to many things could go wrong. Maybe another time.

“You choose,” he mumbled out.

“Okay,” Roman said with a shrug as he pulled Virgil slightly closer, “Logan, Patton, any ideas?”

“Not Big Hero Six,” Logan immediately replied, “I have work, and if it’s playing I won’t pay attention to my work.”

While the newer Disney movie was one of Logan’s many special interests, the watching of the movie itself had a strict schedule. Logan himself was careful about these things, because why he did enjoy indulging his special interests, they could also quickly envelope his entire life. He had ignored a full week of school when the movie had first come out. It was one of the things Logan was working on balancing, both his interests, his life, and his work. Luckily, for the most part the three items went hand in hand.

“Okay,” came Roman’s easy agreement, “Patton?”

“I’m fine with Disney.”

“I didn’t say I wanted Disney-” Roman protested.

“You always want Disney,” Virgil butt in shyly.

“Okay, okay, true,” Roman admitted with a smile and a small laugh. “So Disney is good with everyone?”

Nods came from both Virgil and Patton.

“Not Big Hero Six,”Logan reminded.

“No problem Lo,” Patton reassured him.

Logan nodded and went back to his papers, his stray hand playing with one of the many fidget cubes they had lying around the house. The faded purple color indicated that it was probably originally Virgil’s.

With the decision of a movie, the four of them settled in for a relaxing evening together.

* * *

Virgil’s hands were shaking. Something he was well aware of. Trixie was pressed firmly against his leg. This was like his first day all over again. He took a breath and opened the door, slowly walking into the room.

Abigail was already present and turned to face him.

“Virgil,” she greeted with a smile.

He just nodded.

“So,” she started, “I heard about yesterday and-”

“I know,” Virgil cut in, “I’m sorry things have been- Well, uh, is it okay of we talk?”

She frowned and tilted her head slightly.

“Of course we can talk,” she replied, “But I don’t know why you’re apologizing. Actually, I was just going to tell you that I heard you handled yesterday really well.”

It was Virgil’s turn to frown.

“But, I forgot to go over the quiz,” he argued, “And I had no clue what I was doing.”

Abigail chuckled.

“Virgil, it was your first time teaching a class by yourself. So you forgot something, I forget things too, and I’ve been teaching for years,” she stopped laughing and turned to frown again, “Is this what you wanted to talk about? Because you really did well, even if you made a few mistakes. Again, it was your first time teaching with no help.”

Virgil shuffled slightly and peered around the room.

“Kind of,” he admitted, “but not completely. Uh I just wanted to let you know. Uh, I suffer from PTSD, uh that’s why I have Trixie. And I’ve been spiraling a bit recently. I can, I can still do my job and everything though, so don’t worry about that,” he added, a but desperate, “But uh, I wanted to explain what was going on. Because I haven’t been doing the best lately.”

The two adults stared at each other a bit after the mini speech. In the silence, Virgil grabbed his opposite elbows. Trixie spotted the action and gently jumped up to knock him on the chest. He let go of his arms and settled then uneasily at his sides. Trixie bumped into him and he pet her head.

Eventually, Abigail spoke up.

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t notice,” she admitted, “but thank you for letting me know. And let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said with an embarrassed nod.

“And Virgil?”

He looked up and met her eyes.

“I really do think you're going to make a great teacher.”

The tiniest of smiles started to creep across Virgil’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN DEPTH TW: Self-Hatred (Virgil hates himself at times), Passive Thoughts of Suicide (Virgil wishes to die in a fleeting moment before he realizes the true implications of such actions), Risk Assessment (Virgil goes through a risk assessment to see if he is a risk to himself or others. This brigs up intense feelings of shame), PTSD and Surrounding Trauma (Virgil was kidnapped by a cult and struggles with PTSD. He struggles a lot with choices in this section)
> 
> And we're done. This wasn't updated as quickly as I would of liked, but that's okay. It's here and its finished. The next installment should also be up soon. Thanks for joining me on this journey and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought. Be polite!  
> ~childoflightning


End file.
